EDL (Earth Defense League)
The Earth Defense League (or EDL for short) is a multinational organization created to defend Earth from invaders and monsters. There are 3 organizations that works under EDL: DASH, GUTS and MAC. It first appeared in Project D. History In the mid 20th century, sightings of monsters and aliens became common and caused paranoia around the world. After the death of the first monster 'Jira', the United Nations created the Earth Defense League to protect Earth. It then became clear that the EDL alone can't protect the Earth by itself, so the EDL created 3 sub-organizations to ease communication and reduce budget cuts. Currently the EDL is responsible for monitoring global activities of their sub-organizations. Objectives It's former objective was to protect the Earth from monsters and alien invaders. As time goes, the EDL ceased it's objective as an attack team and gave them to their three sub-organizations. The EDL is funded by the United Nations and is one of the members of the United Nations Security Council. The EDL operates independently as they occasionally respond to the many events that has happened on the history including the destruction of North Korea. The only reason why they keep failing is because logistics are not their specialty and has to constantly rely on their supercomputers, something that constantly gets targeted by the aliens. Security Teams If an EDL Base is under attack, the security team steps up to get rid of the threat. These teams have equipment rivalling that of the attack teams. Unlike the attack teams, their operations are restricted to the EDL bases and facilities although there are some occasions where the EDL is called for 'world peacekeeping'. The security teams are divided into 3 teams: Standard, Command, and Elite. *Standard Security Team: The frontline security units of the EDL. Instead of generic mooks with guns and useless armor, this team are trained to combat alien threats and small monsters. The team gained fame when the Pentagon was besieged by angry Ragons, incapacitating most of them except for one that would later be known as Leer Ragon. *Security Command Team: The Security Command Team is mostly responsible for commanding the standard security team officers although on certain occassions, they are called for different reasons. Formerly known as XCOM (e'X'''traterrestrial '''Com'batants), these highly trained officers have operated throughout the world, stopping corrupt regimes and of course, combatting aliens. The team is famed for their daring operation called 'Operation Avenger', where they singlehandedly destroyed the gigantic monopole organism Mokian from the inside and escaped unscathed. *Elite Security Team: The legendary and simply terifying Elite Security Team is created from the legacy of the original EDL. Specializing in everything, these officers can take down monsters without the help of the attack teams or an Ultra, although their limited area of operations restricts their use greatly. They rarely appear in public and as such, not much is known about them. Equipment * Armour and Combat Suits ** Security Combat Vest: An armoured vest that can protect the wearer against lasers and photon weapons. ** Security Command Armour Set: This armour set can protect the wearer against lasers, photons, protons, and fire. ** Integrated Combat Suit: This combat suit protects the user against most weapons except monsters. * Weapons ** EDL Standard Security Team *** EDL Standard Rifle: An automatic rifle that fires armor piercing bullets. It is incredibly effective against aliens. Used by the EDL Standard Security Team. *** Photon Revolver: A revolver that fires photon rounds. Used by the EDL Standard Security Team. ** EDL Security Command Team *** Laser Pistol: A fast firing pistol that shoots lasers. It's limited range and heating issues makes it unpopular among the security officers. *** Plasma Shotgun: A shotgun that fires concentrated plasma. Used by the EDL Security Command Team. ** EDL Elite Security Team *** Modular Weapon System: A highly advanced weapon issued to the EDL Elite Security Team. The MWS can transform into 3 firing modes: **** Armor Piercing Automatic Firing Mode: This mode changes the MWS into an automatic rifle that fires armor piercing rounds. **** Grenade Launcher: This mode changes the MWS into a grenade launcher that fires grenades that can be remotely detonated. The MWS can fire High Explosive, Sonic, and Neutron grenades. **** MLS: This mode changes the MWS into a quad rocket launcher. These rockets can quickly destroy armoured vehicles and injure monsters. *** Portable Railgun: A handheld railgun. Used by the EDL Elite Security Team. Vehicles *Argus Mk. II: A "chicken-leg" walker designed to counter armored vehicles and monsters. It is equipped with 2 railguns mounted on each side, 4 laser autocannons, and 2 photon missile pods. *Black Box: An APC (Armored Personel Carrier) that can carry up to 14 passengers. It is equipped with 2 laser autocannons and 3 photon missile pods. *Bogatyr: A self propelled gun used by the EDL to attack an enemy from a distance. It can lob nuclear, neutron, plasma, and EMP shells from 180 km. *Tigershark: Tigersharks are heavily modified Ka-52 attack helicopters equipped with laser autocannons and 3 pairs of proton missile pods on each side. They are mostly used to escort vehicles or guard a place from the air. *Ultra Hawk 'Skyranger': An advanced VTOL transport aircraft armed with 4 laser autocannons and a photon missile pod. The only remaining Ultra Hawk, 'Skyranger' has long been the main transport aircraft of the EDL ever since its creation. The 60 year old aircraft has been heavily modified over the years, with its current design dubbed 'FinalFlight' by the Alchemy Stars, being its most advanced and powerful design yet. The aircraft is almost obsolete now, with much more advanced and powerful designs seeking to replace the old flying machine. Naval Vessels (Surface) * Gibraltar-class Patrol Boat: The Gibraltar-class are the lightest sea-going vessels the EDL Navy has commissioned so far. It's armed with 3 anti-air autocannons and one missile launcher. Due to its lightweight construction, it is able to reach speeds of 55 knots. * Legacy-class Corvette * Jackdaw-class Frigate * Tribal-class Destroyer * Astarte-class Cruiser * Legion-class Aviation Cruiser * Imperial-class Battlecruiser: A Russian design, the Imperial-class are the largest gun vessels on the EDL's navy. They mostly rely on their gunfire as their guided missile systems constantly suffers from technical problems. * Borealis-class Aircraft Carrier Naval Vessels (Underwater) * Diver-class Attack Submarine * Reaper-class Cruise Missile Submarine * Shatterer-class Ballistic Missile Submarine Experimental Weapons These experimental weapons are the main reason for the ridiculous budget cuts of the EDL. They are created as obviously, experimental weapons and as the last line of defense against invaders. It is still unknown on how the EDL's current accounting manager never knew of their existence. *Giant Space Magnet: A giant space magnet specifically designed to lift heavy robotic machine monsters for EDL's research. It costs $4 billion dollars to create and has a $300,000 bill for maintenence every month. *Sonic Wave Booster (simply called the SonicWB): An experimental weapon built by the EDL in case of dealing with monsters and aliens weak against high frequency sounds. Unfortunately, the results of the tests conducted with this gun are not satisfactory and those who are involved with the gun mockingly called it as 'Stupid Worthless B****'. The weapon is currently stored at a warehouse and has aged poorly. **Sonic Washer (simply called the SonicW): After the failed and unsatisfactory performance of the SonicWB, the EDL decided to create a washing machine based on the technology used on the SonicWB. However, since the SonicWB has aged poorly over the years and with Sid gone, the EDL has no choice but to find, steal, and reverse-engineer Sid's sonic technology. The SonicW proved to be very successful in testings and will be used by the EDL on 2019. Superweapons Yet another reason for the high budget cuts of the EDL. These super powerful weapons can only be activated during emergency situations. Unfortunately, the cost of activating one of the weapons for 2 minutes is around $10 billion dollars, so don't expect to earn much money in the maintenance of these things. *Orbital Ion Cannon: Codenamed 'Light of God' by the EDL, this powerful cannon can shoot highly concentrated ion particles to completely disintegrate an enemy. Unfortunately, it is rarely activated by the EDL due to the previously stated reasons and has only been used against Zaigorg and somehow, the DPRK. *Solar Relay: Codenamed 'Fire of Gods', this land based structure controls the Corona satellite which absorbs the sunlight and fire it at any place around the world. There has been experiments of creating a large scale solar reactor that can provide power to the entire continent of Europe using a modified Corona Satellite. *THOR (Tungsten Hellfire Orbital Relay): Codenamed 'Rods from Gods' by the EDL, this sub-orbital installation can fire kinetic strikes on virtually anywhere around the world. Members *Albert Wesker: Albert Wesker is the loyal assistant to Louis Adams. He is often seen carrying a black notebook as well as a bag full of sunglasses. Rumours said that he was a member of Alchemy Stars and an elite task force team who was sent to investigate a strange mansion. *Louis Adams: Louis Adams is the current Director of EDL. He is responsible for keeping the sub-organizations active and is the representative of the EDL during UNSC meetings. *Rem: An AI that keeps the supercomputer running. She is extremely obsessed with robot-human romance stories. Danger Tier System The EDL has something called the Danger Tier System. It identifies the threat possessed by a monster or alien and allows the EDL to send a proportianate amount of squads to deal with the threat. *Tier 0 / Standard: The monsters and aliens on tier 0 or standard tier are harmless or possess little threat to humanity. A good example would be Pigmon and Myenin, as well as the Soul of Light and Clevergon. *Tier 1 / Threatening: The monsters and aliens on tier 1 or threatening tier are harmful and troublesome to humanity. Examples are Ragon, Kemur Man, and Alien Shamer. *Tier 2 / Dangerous: The monsters and aliens on tier 2 or dangerous tier are dangerous and can't be killed by normal weaponry. Some examples include Gubila, Skydon, Vadata, and Giaguard. *Tier 3 / Super: The monsters and aliens on tier 3 or super tier are powerful and at one point has defeated an Ultra. Monsters like Red King and Gomora, robots like King Joe, or aliens like Alien Mephilas and Alien Nackle can be considered as tier 3. *Tier 4 / Epic: The monsters and aliens on tier 4 or epic tier are extremely powerful and has defeated an Ultra or has killed one. Examples would be Zetton and its other versions, Kutuura, and Greeza. *Tier 5 / Unstoppable: The monsters and aliens on tier 5 or unstoppable are so powerful, they can only be stopped by Ultras or is simply undefeated. Examples include IF, Alien Empera, U-Killersaurus, Giga Khimaira, and one particular robot. The Norozu virus can be considered as a tier 5 but since there are no known cases of Norozu infection, it can be ignored for now. Trivia *The EDL was an attack team before giving it's tasks to DASH, GUTS and MAC. *The total kills for the EDL (including it's sub-organizations) are 467 monsters and 20 aliens. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D